The Great Fusilli: Veronica's Story
by Codyisland123
Summary: Here is the story about Veronica, a 14 year old girl, and her mom and dad, and how they encounter the Great Fusilli.


My Mother and Father were sitting at the dinner table eating in their house when all of a sudden they heard a car horn. They walked outside to see who it was. It was the great fusilli with his  
magical truck. Me, their 14 year old daughter stepped out and join them. I was a only child. My name is Veronica. My moms name is Linda and my dads name is Paul.

"Hello!" The great fusilli said dramatically stepping of the steps of the truck. "Welcome to the stage of fusilli!"

My parents adored the truck and the stage as he walked over to them.

"I came to you, to say you can be the next big star on stage! You can be in all the big plays! Here, is the offer! You can be famous! Big around the world! Everyone will know you! And you will  
never want to leave the stage that takes away all forms of life!" He said putting his arm around my mom and dad.

For some reason they didnt want to resist doing it. They usually dont go for things this easily. But of course they said they would like to try it out. My dad wasnt big on it, but he did it.  
Fusilli took my mom and dad up the stairs to his stage.

Something isnt right about that stage, I thought. I looked up at the sad and happy faces at the top of the stage. For some reason they always scared me growing up. Maybe that was just me. Fusilli  
invited me on the stage too. I said yes. I always wanted to act in big movies! I was in the drama club at my school. I was in my first year of highschool. The fusilli took my hand and walked me up  
stage.

"Yes, yes. Heres a script! Just read it and see if you like!" He gave my mom the script.

"How, now, brown, cow." My mom said reading off the script.

"Yes, yes! That is fantastic! The crowd loves you!" Fusilli said as a audiance started clapping.

"Where is the audiance?" I asked.

"The audiance is always here! They think you 3 can be the next big stars! We should make your first play now!" Fusilli said.

"Now? I am not really ready Fusilli sir." I said.

"How are you not ready! The stage is always calling!" He shouted back.

I remembered how much I really wanted to act. "Ok, I will do it." I said.

"Wonderful! Come with me to the dressing room!" Fusilli said walking into the dressing room with us following.

"Here it is!" He presented the room to us. "You can put on some makeup! And get ready for the play! Here, take this!" He gave costumes to me, my mom, and my dad.

"These are corny costumes." I said.

"Not when you try them on!" Fusilli replied.

He gave me a dress with flowers on it. He gave my mom a polka dot dress, and he gave my dad a buisness suit.

"Be ready!" He said to us as he walked out.

I put on the dress. It happened to be a perfect fit. I walked out onto the empty stage and picked up the script off the floor. I started to read the script out loud. I thought my dream was about to  
come true just by this traveling bus!

"Great! You are just perfect for the part!" He said to me

I felt happy that he thought that me and my family were right for the part. My mom and dad came on the stage and they sat across each other in a small wooden table. I sat on the right of my mom.  
The curtains closed. Fusilli introduced the play.

"Now here is, the family dinner. Starring, Linda! Paul! and... Veronica." He said to the absent audiance.

The curtains opened and the play began. We acted for a little bit and fusilli, once again thought we did a good job. But here came the final part of the play. Everyone clapped and we sat at the  
table once again. After a while everything was ok, when something that scarred me for life happened.

"I feel funny..." My mom said.

"Yeah, I do too." My dad said.

I looked up at the sad faces and strings came down. Strings? I thought maybe something just fell from the stage, but no. The strings connected to my mom and dads arms, legs, and the top of their  
heads. I didnt know what was happened. All of a sudden they transformed into wood. At this point I was scared out of my mind.

"Mom? Dad?" I said trying to get their attention.

Apparently my mom and dad were turned into marionettes. Some call them puppets. Basically, the strings now controll them. They are no longer living. All their organs were gone, their flesh was  
turned into wood. They were no longer living. They were sitting still. Lifeless. Fusilli then looked at me and stood me up.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed.

"You dont need to worry about that!" Fusilli said as he pulled on my dress and pushed me into the backstage.

"I dont know what just happened, but all I know is that my parents might be dead!" I said to myself.

I dont know how I knew they were dead at the time. I found out later that they really were. I opened a door in the backstage trying to find something to fix this. I walked in the room and looked  
up. All I saw was a bunch of puppets. I dont know how it worked, but I then knew that they were all once humans, but killed by Fusilli. I then was relieved that it wasnt me turned into a puppet,  
but now I had to live without a mom and dad. I started crying and I walked out of the room. I went on the stage sobbing. I saw Fusilli playing with the puppets which are my mom and dad. I just  
saw him banging them against each other violently. He was just playing with their dead bodies. I then when up to where fusilli was.

"Why do you do this?" I cried looked at him.

"No need to know!" Fusilli said as he tried to push me off the balcany.

"Stop!" I said dodging his hits.

"You are done!" He said pushing me off the bus onto the road. "Bye Bye!"

He had left me stunned on the ground. I saw fusilli take my parents and put them in the room with the puppets. I knew he had just hung them up with the other puppets. He came out of the room and  
locked the door. He closed up the stage and turned it back into a truck and drove away.

"What do I do!" I said on the ground crying.

The next day I woke up and my parents were in my room. I dont know how they got there. But, they were still dead. I saw my puppet parrents sitting in chairs in my room. I went over to my mom and  
lifted her strings. She moved where I controlled her to. I looked at my dad. I went over to my dad and pulled his strings. He did the same. I moved both my parents downstairs into chairs. I looked  
at them and starting crying as I sat in a chair next to them. I am just a 14 year old girl in a world, where I have to fight for a living. Maybe I should have called the police, but it was too late  
because they would not believe me. I starred at them. I went outside and found fusilli. As I write this I am there at the bus now. I am getting ready to turn my self into a puppet. I'm doing this  
to be with my parents. All my family are now puppets. Even my grandpa and grandma were turned. I am the only one who has not been turned. As scary as it may seem, I am going to turn myself in.  
I will now drop this book behind the bus for future people to read it. To tell them to watch out for this guy. I am Veronica, a 14 year old puppet.


End file.
